Type-47 Ultra-Heavy Assault Platform
The '''Type-47 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform', otherwise known as the Scarab, is a Covenant ground vehicle. Introduction The Scarab is a towering Covenant walker, upheld on four long mechanical legs - it is extremely different from the Covenant's other ground-based vehicles, such as the Wraith, Ghost, or Spectre. Although it has been mistaken for the digging machines excavating Castle Base, it is in fact a combat vehicle. This is further proven by the fact that the Scarab employs its own defense turrets and a heavy main cannon,and that the scarab is heavily armored. This is unlike the digging machines excavating Castle Base on Reach during First Strike. It uses large mechanical legs to increase its mobility instead of a Boosted Gravity Propulsion System like most other Covenant vehicles, allowing it to climb over obstacles that may have impeded other covenant vehicles. It is the largest known ground-based vehicle, as well as the most resistant to damage. Its innards, though, are extremely vulnerable and easily destroyed, and it is very vulnerable to boarding actions, as demonstrated in the Battle of New Mombasa and the Second Battle of EarthHalo 3 E3 2007 Trailer. Features Scarabs are quite notable for their intimidating, animalistic appearance and enormous size. Each of a Scarab's legs is each at least 90' tall. These legs are surprisingly deft and accurate for their size, and are even able to find holds in narrow places, such as a canyon on Installation 05 or the streets of New Mombasa. These legs can also be used for weapons, as anything that gets in its way will be impaled by a monstrous pointed leg. Because of the Scarab's size and weight, they are not able to climb tall walls and buildings, and are not skilled at making sharp turns, as evident in the level Metropolis. As seen in Turf, particularly small and twisting city streets can overwhelm and crash Scarabs. To defend itself from aerial attacks, the Scarab sports two turrets that shoot large red plasma bolts similar to the Shade or Shielded Plasma Cannon. The Scarab's most deadly weapon, however, is a large, forward-firing main cannon that projects a massive green beam of plasma. This beam can rip apart armored vehicles such as the Scorpion Tank or Pelican upon glancing impact, and is even able to destroy a heavily fortified, Forerunner-crafted Control Room door. The beam's drawbacks are its inability to move across an area quickly and the very long period of time that it requires to warm up and cool back down. It should also be noted that when the Scarab is firing its cannon, some type of liquid drips from the gun platform (probably coolant or excess plasma). This cannon is also somewhat reminiscent of a larger version of the Gravity Cannon on the Prophets' thrones or the Fuel Rod Guns wielded by Hunters. The Scarab seems to be captained by Ultra Elites, and is piloted by Major Domo (zealot) Elites. While the Scarab in New Mombasa had two pilots operating it, the one on Delta Halo was operated by three Marines, Sergeant Johnson and two unnamed soldiers . Inside the Scarab, there are also a small group of Ultra Grunts to guard the pilots. On the outer deck of the Scarab can be found any number of Minor or Major Elites, Minor or Major Grunts, and Minor, Major, or Sniper Jackals. It has been theorized that its function is as an excavator, though there is no accurate information to prove this. These theories are based on similarly shaped machines seen during the Battle of Reach. Is has been theorised it either uses it's legs to excavate by digging or it uses it's main gun to carve its way through soil, rock or concrete, as the Covenant have used their plasma and energy weapons in a similar fashion before. Appearances Battle of Reach During the Battle of Reach, Spartan-104 describes seeing several large "insect like" excavating machines digging up CASTLE Base. If these were indeed Scarabs, which is currently not specified, they appear to be weaker models, since Fred is able to destroy them using Plasma Mortars from a Wraith tank. ]] Battle of Earth First Battle of Earth When the Covenant first traveled to Earth, led by the Prophet of Regret, they had no idea that it could be populated by humans, never mind it be their homeworld, leading to the Scarabs being used as highly effective siege weapons. One deployed Scarab was encountered and destroyed by SPARTAN-117 during the Battle of New MombasaHalo 2, Metropolis. A second Scarab was attacked by the UNSC Marine Corps in a section of Old Mombasa known as Turf, and was wrecked. However, the deployment of Scarabs was not limited to the African theatre of operations. SPARTAN-104 encountered a third Scarab during his mission in Havana, Cuba. SPARTAN-II Will destroyed it by crashing a fuel truck into it and igniting the combustibles. Scarabs were also present in the Halo Graphic Novel in the story Second Sunrise Over New Mombasa though this could of been one of the two operating in New Mombasa. Second Battle of Earth During the battle to reach the Ark excavation site the Master Chief chased one down along with a dozen marines mounted on Mongoose ATVs along with support from Warthogs, Hornets, and Banshee fliers. Battle of Onyx Kurt also witnessed one arrive on Onyx during the Covenant Seperatist invasion. This one operated as a first strike vehicle.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 306 Battle of Installation 05 Another Scarab was stationed by the Covenant Loyalists on Installation 05 near the Control Room. Though guarded by a large group of Brutes, this Scarab was eventually captured by the Arbiter. It was commandeered by Avery Johnson and used to break into the Control Room of Delta Halo, allowing the Arbiter and dozens of Councilors, Zealots, and Special Operations Elites to break into the Control Room.. Halo Wars Scarabs will also appear in Halo wars as the Covenant's super weapon/unit, being capable of annihilating whole legions of UNSC forces with its cannon. Their one weakness is the UNSC super weapon, the orbital MAC strike. During the developer walkthrough/demo, the characters in-game react as if they'd never seen a Scarab before, therefore possibly marking the Scarab's debut against the UNSC in the Halo timeline. Variation Halo 2 This is when the Scarab was first seen, rather than described, and appeared as a large, four legged, silver armored behemoth with an estimated height of 90 feet. It featured a deck on top which was guarded by numerous Elites, Jackals and Grunts along with a walkway going over the entrance to its control room and has two spine mounted plasma cannons for anti-aircraft duty. Its shell seems to be invulnerable to damage from 90mm shells, missiles, .50 cal rounds and ANVIL HE missiles (the armor could be similar to the ship plating the Covenant use on their starships.) It seems vulnerable to boarding actions and destruction from inside. Halo Graphic Novel In here it has a very different appearance with a roughly crucifix shaped body, the across sections bearing dual cannons, neither end having a visible plasma cannon, its legs are a distinctly different shape with them being strait then an L shaped curve into the body. However, the story in which it appears, Second Sunrise Over New Mombasa, uses a very large am mount of artistic license. The story is canonical, but the graphical side of the story is not as artistically similar to the usual look of the games. Halo Wars It seems to be a combination of the Halo 2 and 3 Scarab designs, featuring an encased, Covenant purple chassis with a single spine mounted plasma cannon. The flaps on its plasma cannon, while bearing a similarity to those of the Halo 3 Scarab and also resembling a beak of a bird, operate like the flaps of the Scarab 2 gun. They first conceal the weapon then it folds out into 8 separate pieces and shoots a sustained stream of plasma fire. Halo 3 This is the biggest change for the Scarab, as the Scarab in Halo 3 seems to either be upgraded or a modified version as its body is a different shape with it being more bulbous at the end, seems wider but its body is not as tall as the Scarab's, it mounts a smaller plasma beam that seems weaker and a second one on its rear and it legs are vulnerable to heavy weapons fire. Also, in the battle outside the Citadel, both scarabs exhibit the ability to fall or jump a great hight with the use of large boosters mounted on the underside. The flaps on the plasma beam are gone and replaced by two stationary plates. Its beam seems different as well, going from a weapon similar to the Hunters' Fuel Rod Cannon to a more beam-like weapon with lightning effects (similar to the weapon used to destroy the surface of Earth on the Halo 3 E3 trailer) though this may be simply a new and shinier effect. Instead of a pair of plasma cannons it now sports a turreted scarab gun mounted on its spine. A likely conjecture is that this version of the Scarab is intended to be a weapon. Its color is changed to a shade purple, like other Covenant war-ready vehicles, and it is better-defended, having more weapons. It has been speculated that Scarabs of Halo 2 were not weapons, but digging tools that happened to be very effective (though uniquely vulnerable) weapons; further, while they were maneuverable, they were still prone to accident (as seen on Turf). Differences aside, it still has many similarities to the old Scarab. It seems to have an entrance, and the "head" offers a large deck-like area, though it lacks in protection against falling. It also appears to have two side decks (equipped with guards), possibly for manning weapons such as mountable plasma cannons, to position snipers, or put heavy weapons such as fuel rod cannons. It also features a small wrap around from each side "deck" around the back, giving it a small "back deck" (which may have a second entrance into the interior). It also features an "upper deck"(with guard walls) area near the main cannon, which may or may not be too steep to be accessed from the lower decks by just walking up the entrance door sides, but it looks to have two side entrances/exits onto its top, possibly accessed from the inside. Inside there are no visible controls, but a pulsing mass that must be destroyed to down the Scarab. It is covered by an energy shield of sorts, but when the shield is gone it looks like a multitude of worms or fibers, meaning it may be controlled by a organism of some kind, maybe a form of Hunter. After the shielding over the reactor, or control unit is taken down, the mass looks to be the same as the hunters worms held together by the cover. When shot, it bleeds a blood like substance the same color and form of as Lekgolo worms. This could explain why although there appears to be a control station on the lower level, no crew are needed to man it in times of battle. Of course it could be controlled by an AI, but seeing as Lekgolo worms could be formed to any shape by the container, a Scarab controlled by a Lekgolo mind makes good sense. Bungie has also stated in the September issue of EGM, that the Scarab will use an unscripted game AI (not to be confused with story A.I.s like Cortana) to create a more dynamic battle with it as it will roam across the battlefield of its own accord and attack targets in its path. This way it will no longer require a relatively easy boarding action every time but a tactical approach. Weaponry Primary *'(1) Front-Mounted Cannon' *'Ammo': Super-Heated Plasma, presumably unguided. *'Rate of Fire': 4 second stream; 30 to 40 per second *'Movement of cannon': Through careful examination, one can see that the inside gun part seems to move forward from a cradle as the flaps open up. *'Notes': The projectile emitted from the Scarab's main gun emits a neon-green/bluish glow, indicating extremely high temperature. As the gun fires, white hot liquid pours from the barrel onto the ground. The gun's force is enough to destroy any vehicle smaller than the Scarab in a matter of a seconds, and could possibly melt through armor as tough as that of an interstellar war-ship. *'Approx. Range': Unfortunately, the range on a scarabs main cannon is not exceptionally good, about .4 miles as seen in it's attack at Foundation and the Forerunner Ship. Secondary *'Mounted Anti-Aircraft Turrets (2 in Halo 2, 1 in Halo 3)' *'Ammo': Super-Heated Plasma, (similar to Shielded Plasma Cannon) *'Rate of Fire': 400-600 rounds/minute *'Notes': Presumed Computer Controlled, but a close look indicates that it may be manually controlled. Can be shot off with little firepower. Extremely effective against most aircraft, including Pelicans, Albatross, and Banshees. *'Approx. Range': These mode of weapon have a much better range than the primary cannon on the Scarab. These weapons are extremely effective against airborne vehicles, but can also be used against ground-based vehicles, such as warthogs or scorpions. They are effective up to about 1.5 miles, which is a rough but evidence-based conclusion drawn from ships and vehicles with similar weaponry. Walkthrough Easy To defeat the Scarab's crew on easy difficulty fire at its crew on the top of the Scarab when they appear with either a Rocket Launcher, Sniper Rifle or Battle Rifle. When you reach the end of the bridge it is recommended you collect a Shotgun, the second weapon is up to you but a Rocket Launcher is recommended. Throw a couple grenades at the surviving Grunts, Jackals and Elites to kill some of them and weaken the others' shields. Jump onto the Scarab and eliminate surviving Covenant with one of your weapons. When the top deck is clear proceed down to the interior. If you have a Rocket Launcher make sure it is loaded and fire two shots to kill the Ultra. You may eliminate the rest of the interior crew how you want. Normal To defeat the Scarab's crew on normal difficulty fire at its crew on the top of the Scarab when they appear with either a Rocket Launcher, Sniper Rifle or Battle Rifle. When you reach the end of the bridge it is recommended you collect a Shotgun, the second weapon is up to you but our user usually has his second weapon be a Rocket Launcher. Throw four grenades at the surviving Grunts, Jackals, and Elites to kill some of them and weaken the others' shields. Jump onto the Scarab and eliminate surviving Covenant with one of your weapons. When the top deck is clear proceed down to the interior. If you have a Rocket Launcher make sure it is loaded and fire two or three shots to kill the Ultra. You may eliminate the rest of the interior crew how you want. Heroic To defeat the Scarab's crew on heroic difficulty fire at it's crew on the top of the Scarab when they appear with either a Rocket Launcher, Sniper Rifle or Battle Rifle. When you reach the end of the bridge it is recommended you collect a Shotgun, the second weapon is up to you but our user usually has his second weapon be a Rocket Launcher. Throw all your grenades at the surviving Grunts, Jackals and Elites to kill some of them and weaken the others' shields. Jump onto the Scarab and eliminate surviving Covenant with one of your weapons. When the top deck is clear proceed down to the interior. If you have a Rocket Launcher make sure it is loaded and fire three or four shots to kill the Ultra. You may eliminate the rest of the interior crew how you want. Legendary It’s up to you how you want to end this: the quick way, or the slow but reassuring way. The quick way is to jump down onto the Scarab immediately, rush into the control room, blast all the Covenants in there to hell, and hope you don’t get run down from behind. The slow but reassuring way is to wait for the Scarab to get to the end of the waterway and fill up on rockets while waiting for it. At the end of the waterway, you can take out all the Covenant that come out, then jump down, go in, and finish off whatever Covenant are still inside. Either way, you win. Keep in mind, once you get inside, to get rid of the Ultra Elite first, toss grenades when needed, and be sure not blow yourself up with the launcher. Halo 3 Strategies ---- (Spoilers will be limited but not guaranteed to be eliminated) Due to the many different scarab encounters in Halo 3, there are only a few basic principles that will be listed below * Shoot at the legs with a heavy weapon, such as a rocket launcher, missile pod, or Scorpion tank. * When it collapses, jump on the back deck before it can get back up. Most likely there will be a Brute there with a plasma turret. Kill him and pick it up. * Eliminate all the enemies on the upper deck using the turret. * When it's clear, head towards the back, find the Core, and pound it with the turret. Then run. * Watch out for Allied Fire, in your first Scarab encounter, marines will pound the scarab with rocket launchers. (these will kill you once in a while) * It is possible to board a Scarab even when it isn't downed when it is next to higher ground by jumping or driving vehicles off of ramps or cliffs. This can be challenging, but in most situations it doesn't hurt to try. * During the first Halo3 Scarab encounter, it is possible to kill a scarab without even going near it - along what used to be a pier are two missile pod turrets. target the back of the Scarab until it is damaged, rendering the Core vulnerable to missiles. WARNING: exploding missiles amy injure or kill the Marines or other players attacking it closer. * The Scarab can be taken down without ever having to board it. The whole portion of the rear that shields the core from attacks can be blown off with enough firepower, exposing the core to external attack. This method is probably best used in "The Covenant" when you have to take on two Scarabs. By doing this, you never have to leave your Hornet. * It is possible to jump a Mongoose onto all four Scarabs. On the Storm is an elevator and crane that you can jump from. On the Ark you can use the building with the grav-lifts in it as a ramp. On the Covenant the two Scarabs land in front of two slopes that can be used as ramps. Character Compatibility *Grunts *Jackals *Elites *Marines (only Johnson is observed doing so) *Brutes (only in Halo 3) Trivia *A scarab is an Egyptian beetle that was said to be a powerful God. *The Scarab Gun is a weapon that players can pick up; it looks like a plasma rifle and can be found on the level Metropolis as seen in a video. It fires the same projectile as the Scarab's main gun, but never overheats and can fire continuous rapid fire. *On Legendary Mode there is a single Zealot on board as well. The Zealot is presumed to be the commander when playing Legendary. *It is possible to look inside of a Scarab. On the level Metropolis, when the Scarab stops at the end of a level, hop on the Scarab and kill all but ONE enemy. Then, go to the main gun and hop down in the gun. Keep on one of the latches and walk towards the Scarab. you will be able to look inside the Scarab. You will also be able to detach your torso from your legs and see them walk forwards. You can try and jump on one of the Scarabs legs and get back on the Scarab, but due to it moving back and forth, it might be difficult. Sources *''Halo 2- seen in Levels Metropolis and Turf'' *''Halo: Graphic Novel- Second Sunrise Over New Mombasa'' *''Halo 3 E3 2007 Trailer'' *''The Fall of Reach'' *''Ghosts of Onyx'' Bold text Category:The Covenant Category:Vehicles